


001.

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Just Sex, Smut, i am u n c o m f y, just pure unadulterated sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 💕[this is ew]
Relationships: Misty Knight/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 4





	001.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it'd be cool to make a series of marvel things matched with rotd because i love that album and every artist so much omfg but enjoyyyy
> 
> lowkey i find this cringe because it's smut 😳😳😳

Speeding, Sam was going to meet up with Misty in downtown NY. They've been doing this for awhile. The 'couple' thing. When they weren't out there fighting and helping people across the nations, they were together. Sam liked it - _loves it_ , actually.

Misty's a great a woman. She's a perfect fit for him. _Definitely_ keeps him in check when he's all on his bullshit. But he loves her because she's always there for him. Even if she's got her other things going on, she's there.

He stops in front of the hotel Misty's staying for the night after busting some goons up in Harlem. 

"Well, well, well. It's Black Captain America in the flesh." Misty smiles at him when he walks up to her. Her eyes playful, as she sizes him up and down.

He huffs out a laugh. "Nice to see you again, Misty. It's been awhile, you know." She shrugs as she turns to walk in the building, Sam knowing to follow right on her heels. "Oh, i've just been busy fighting dumbasses with Luke through New York and you've been busy Avengering with your team. The usual."

"Definitely." He agrees. Her brown eyes stare at him as she hums. She leds them to her room and immediately closes the door once Sam's inside. 

Misty wraps her arms around his neck, gazing up into his eyes. "I missed you, you know?" Sam places a quick kiss on her lips. "I know. But you know it's always the same with me. Can't be away too long." He starts trailing kisses down her neck, earning a soft moan from the woman.

Sam walks backwards, falling on the bed with Misty on top of him. She brings her soft lips to his own and he hums approvingly. They move in sync as they started peeling their clothes off of each other, only having their lips detached for a few moments before they were on each other again.

His hands moved slowly up her body, lingering on her beautiful curves and dips. Her own tracing designs on his chest as they moved lower. 

Slender fingers wrapped around his length, making him groan as he lightly threw his head back. She kisses his neck, sucking to leave a mark while she slowly jerked him off. Sam sees her other hand move to her clit, rubbing lightly. He moves her hand and pushes her up closer on his lap. His fingers replaced her's and she moans as his fingers dipped in and out.

She curses as she feels herself getting close, she starts to jerk harder, causing Sam to bury his face in her neck. 

Sam removes his fingers and lines himself up. "You ready, babe?" Her body shakes as she laughs and wraps her arms around his neck, flushed against him. "Yeah, i am. Just hurry up, Sam." He smiles before pushing in, both of them moaning. Sam tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. They move in opposite motions, but they're in sync as they moved together. Their moan grew louder, softly bouncing off the walls of the hotel as they got closer.

Giving one last thrust, Misty came over Sam, while he came inside her. 

They laid on the bed, their chests heaving as they catched their breaths.

"I'm glad you're here, you idiot. I've been real sad about not seeing you, Sam." Misty shifted closer, her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

Sam laughed. "You know i'll always be here if you need me, Misty. I got you." He felt soft lips lightly smile against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
